


Moral Compass

by Mistwolf_Magic



Series: Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Golden Age AU, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund wasn't with his siblings for the journey to the Stone Table, as such he was the only one who didn't get a gift from Father Christmas. But if he had, what gifts would he have been given?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Aslan is fond of saying, "We never know what could have happened..." 
> 
> ...of course... that's never stopped us Narnians from speculating...

Edmund unconsciously leaned closer to his siblings as Mr. Beaver ventured out of the relative safety of their small cave. Peter suddenly found his arms full of Lucy as she threw herself at him when they heard shouting. "Oh, he's been seen! She's caught him!" 

The youngest Pevensie boy wasn't sure when he had grabbed onto Susan's hand, but he now clung to it desperately. After several tense moments they heard Mr. Beaver again "It's all right," he was shouting. "Come out, Mrs Beaver. Come out, Sons and Daughters of Adam. It's all right! It isn't Her!"

The children and Mrs. Beaver climbed out of the little cave.  "Come on!" cried Mr Beaver, who was almost vibrating with excitement. "Come and see! This is a nasty knock for the Witch! It looks as if her power is already crumbling."

 "What do you mean, Mr Beaver?" panted Peter as they all scrambled up the steep bank of the valley together.

"Didn't I tell you," answered Mr Beaver, "that she'd made it always winter and never Christmas? Didn't I tell you? Well, just come and see!"

A shining red sledge tied to a number of reindeer sat gleaming in the snow, and a big man with white hair and a red coat was digging around in a large bag.

"Father Christmas..." Edmund gasped and Lucy squealed softly.

"I've come at last," said he. "She has kept me out for a long time, but I have got in at last. Aslan is on the move. The Witch's magic is weakening." 

"And now," said Father Christmas, "for your presents." Lucy and Edmund glanced at each other excitedly. "There is a new and better sewing machine for you, Mrs Beaver. I will drop it in your house as, I pass."

"If you please, sir," said Mrs Beaver, making a curtsey. "It's locked up." 

"Locks and bolts make no difference to me," said Father Christmas. "And as for you, Mr Beaver, when you get home you will find your dam finished and mended and all the leaks stopped and a new sluicegate fitted." Mr Beaver was so pleased that he opened his mouth very wide and then found he couldn't say anything at all.

"Peter, Adam's Son," said Father Christmas.

"Here, sir," said Peter.

"These are your presents," was the answer, "and they are tools not toys. The time to use them is perhaps near at hand. Bear them well." With these words he handed to Peter a shield and a sword. The shield was the colour of silver and across it there ramped a red lion, as bright as a ripe strawberry at the moment when you pick it. The hilt of the sword was of gold and it had a sheath and a sword belt and everything it needed, and it was just the right size and weight for Peter to use. Peter was silent and solemn as he received these gifts, for he felt they were a very serious kind of present.

"Susan, Eve's Daughter," said Father Christmas. "These are for you," and he handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a little ivory horn. "You must use the bow only in great need," he said, "for I do not mean you to fight in the battle. It does not easily miss. And when you put this horn to your lips; and blow it, then, wherever you are, I think help of some kind will come to you."

Susan curtseyed clumsily, fingering the carvings on the horn.

"Son of Adam, Edmund." Edmund was all at once frightened and excited. He was handed a beautiful sword and it's trappings, it was not as gaudy as the sword Peter now wore, but elegant and stunning in its own way. "Remember, it is not a toy. Wield it in defense of your family and this land."

"I will sir." 

"And do you know what this is?" Father Christmas held out what looked like a plain gold pocket watch - chain and everything - but it was flipped open to reveal a lion head and single gold needle under polished glass.

"It looks like a compass, sir. In our world the needle points to the North." 

"That's right, but in the case of this compass, North is wherever you want." He placed the compass in Edmund's hand. "Simply say where you want to go, or who you're looking for, and the needle will point you to the quickest and safest route there." 

 Last of all he said, "Lucy, Eve's Daughter," and Lucy came forward. He gave her a little bottle of what looked like glass (but people said afterwards that it was made of diamond) and a small dagger. "In this bottle," he said, "there is cordial made of the juice of one of the fireflowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends is hurt, a few drops of this restore them. And the dagger is to defend yourself at great need. For you also are not to be in battle."

"Why, sir?" said Lucy. "I think - I don't know but I think I could be brave enough."

"That is not the point," he said. "But battles are ugly when women fight. And now" - here he suddenly looked less grave - "here is something for the moment for you all!" and he brought out (I suppose from the big bag at his back, but nobody quite saw him do it) a large tray containing five cups and saucers, a bowl of lump sugar, a jug of cream, and a great big teapot all sizzling and piping hot. Then he cried out "Merry Christmas! Long live the true King!" and cracked his whip, and he and the reindeer and the sledge and all were out of sight before anyone realized that they had started.

* * *

Years later, King Edmund the Just was standing on a battleground, the grass beneath him stained with blood; no one had seen the High King since he had engaged the Ettin leader, and his brother was beginning to worry. Even as he scanned the carnage with dark eyes, his hand slipped into a pouch at his waist and withdrew his small golden compass. Fingers traced the wrought bronze that had been added to the cover a year ago; a set of scales balanced on the tip of a sword - his own royal crest.

"High King Peter." He spoke softly, then flicked open the cover and glanced down. The delicate golden needle, encased in diamond, spun to point towards his right, deeper into the carnage. "Orelius!" He called over the centaur General. "Find Queen Lucy and bid her join me. I fear our Royal Brother had fallen upon misfortune."  

The centaur bowed and galloped off.

Edmund began walking in the direction the needle indicated, searching for the bright scarlet of the High King's tunic, they had long ago realized that the color of blood was not the same as the true scarlet of Peter's battle wear. Finally a flash of scarlet caught his eye and Edmund dropped to his knees next to the form of his elder brother. "Peter!"

The High King's hand gripped Rhindon but loosely and his shining mail was tarnished with blood. He appeared to even be dead, but the compass in the dark-haired King's hand said otherwise - for if its quarry were dead, the needle would have spun without settling. 

"Edmund! Peter!" the Valiant Queen appeared at her brothers' side, her diamond phial already out. She promptly knelt beside her eldest brother - apathetic to the blood that now stained her gown - and began administering drops of the precious cordial, wiping blood from the wounds as she did so to get a better view of the injuries. When the High King's breathing steadied and strengthened, Queen Lucy turned to her brother. "That compass of thine does wonders, doesn't it my noble brother?" 

With a snap, the compass closed and Edmund slipped it back into it's pouch. "That it does, fair sister. And I thank Aslan for it every time it comes into play." 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the gift scenes (barring Edmund's of course) are taken directly from "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" Chapter Ten


End file.
